My Life As Guitarist
by hime-chan1301
Summary: Naruto Kecil terinspirasi bermain Gitar oleh Ayahnya, sekarang ia telah bertumbuh menjadi pemuda dan menjadi seorang Gitarist Handal! Bagaimana Lika liku Kehidupan Naruto sebagai seorang Gitarist Silahkan baca sendiri XD Warning:OOC, Gaje, DE EL EL Ending Pair: STILL TOP SECRET... Buat Charanya silahkan berikan masukan nanti tinggal di edit


Oke hime balik lagi nulis sebuah fict tapi kyknya fict ini bakal panjang ceritanya yah semoga fict ini bisa lebih dari 50 chapter yahhhh doakan saja nah untuk fict ini hime buat bukan Romance ya jadi klo misalnya kisah percitaan gak deh mungkin ini akan lebih ketimbang Friendship daripada romance

Ooo iya buat fict hime yang terdahulu tetep hime lanjutin kok Cuma itu lagi stuck aja permikirannya jadi blum sempet di lanjut XD

Buat fict ini mungkin hime bakal update per tanggal Atau seminggu sekali? Atau misalnya ini hime apdet , tiap hari sabtu ato gk minggu ?

Itu terserah reader , hehehe soalnya disini hime menerapkan prinsip yang sama artinya dengan Republik yang berarti kekuasan tertinggi berada di tangan rakyat XD

Emmm soal ending buat fict ini hime mau buat#mungkin. Narutonya menikah :D

Tapi liat perkembangan fict ini aja :P

**My Life As Guitarist**

**By hime-chan1301**

**PROLOG**

**14 Tahun yang lalu**

"**Tou-san kau ada di mana?" Teriak seorang bocah berumur 6 tahun kepada ayahnya, saking polosnya bocah itu ia mencari ayahnya sampai di dalam laci sebuah lemari.**

"**Ada apa teriak-teriak Naru-chan?" Tanya seorang wanita bersurai merah yang menonggolkan kepalanya di balik dinding dapur**

"**Etto apa Kaa-Chan tau Tou-Chan ada di mana?" Ujar bocah itu sambil menutup kembali laci yang ia buka, Bocah itu berjalan meninggalkan lemari dan berjalan kearah meja makan yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari lemari itu lalu ia mengitip kolong meja itu.**

"**Hihihi, Kau pikir Tou-Chan mu itu tikus yahh berada di bawah meja." Kikik wanita bersurai merah itu melihat tingkah anak nya itu, Wanita bersurai merah mematikan kompor dan menaruh Spatula yang sempat ia pegang tadi lalu melepaskan celemek yang menempel di badanya lalu menaruh celemek itu di sebuah gantungan yang mengantung celemek-celemek yang lain.**

**Wanita bersurai merah itu langsung menghampiri anaknya duduk di kursi dengan posisi menghadap senderan kursi yang sedang ia duduki, Wanita bersurai merah itu mengambil sebuah bangku yang berada di meja itu dan memposisikan Kursi itu berhadapan dengan sang Anak lalu ia duduk di kursi itu.**

"**Tou-Chan sedang berlatih Gitar untuk konser amal minggu depan Naru-Chan jadi sebaiknya jangan di ganggu dulu." Jawab Wanita bersurai merah itu sambil mengusap surai pirang anaknya itu.**

"**Aku ingin melihat, boleh ya" Ucap Bocah itu sambil memberi tampang memelas kepada Ibunya.**

**Wanita bersurai merah itu tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum kembali mengeluarkan suaranya lagi**

"**Baiklah tapi jangan ganggu Tou-Chan ya." Bocah itu mengangguk menjawab perkataan ibunya.**

**Kedua orang itu berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kesebuah tangga yang menuju kesebuah ruangan, Mereka berdua turun menuju ke pintu Ruangan itu dengan posisi sang ibu didepan dan anaknya mengikutinya dibelakang.**

**Sesampai didepan pintu ruangan itu kedua orang itu dapat mendegar petikan Gitar yang sangat merdu yang berasal dari dalam ruangan itu.**

**Sang wanita bersurai merah itu mengetuk pintu ruangan sebelum membukannya, Lalu wanita itu masuk didampingi Anaknya berada di belakangnya.**

"**Emmm Mina-Kun apa aku menganggu?" Ucap Wanita itu kepada pria berambut pirang yang sangat mirip dengan anaknya hanya saja rambut pria itu lebih panjang dari anaknya.**

"**Hehe tidak kok Kushi-Chan,Oooo iya ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya pria itu sambil menaruh Gitar yang sempat ia mainkan tadi lalu ia menghadap kearah sang istri lagi**

"**Naru-Chan ingin bertemu dengan mu" Ucap Wanita itu sedikit menggeser badanya agar pria itu dapat melihat sang bocah**

"**Kemari lah Naru-Chan" Ucap pria itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya, sang bocah langsung berjalan kearah pria itu lalu duduk dipaha sang ayah**

"**Ada apa Naru-Chan mencari Tou-Chan?" Tanya Pria itu sambil mengelus surai pirang milik sang bocah yang bisa dibilang foto kopian sang ayah, hanya saja bocah itu memiliki tiga goresan di kedua pipinya yang mirip dengan kumis kucing.**

"**Tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin bersama Tou-Chan saja" **

"**Oooo iya Naru-Chan apa kau ingin melihat Tou-Chan bermain Gitar?"**

"**Un.." Jawab bocah itu sambil menggangukan kepalanya**

"**Kalau begitu Naru-Chan ambil bangku yang ada di situ lalu taruh di sini" Pria itu menunjuk bangku berwana Hitam yang sama dengan didudukinya yang terletak di pojok ruangan itu**

**Sang bocah langsung berdiri dan mengambil bangku itu dan menaruhnya di hadapan sang ayah lalu diduduki olehnya, Sang pria langsung mengambil Gitar yang tadi ia letakan di sebelahnya lalu bersiap memainkanya dengan menaruh jari tangan kirinya di barisan Fret tertentu dan senar tertentu yang membuat sebuah kunci gitar.**

**Lalu ia mulai memetik Gitar nya dengan lembut dan menghasilkan sebuah alunan suara yang sangat merdu,**

**Pria itu memainkan lagu instrument itu dengan sangat merdu, Bocah pirang itu menutup matanya sambil menikmati setiap Lantunan Nada yang dikeluarkan Alat musik itu.**

**Sang Wanita bersurai merah itu tersenyum penuh arti melihat tingkah anaknya yang sepertinya menikmati petikan demi petikan dari Gitar yang dimainkan Suaminya itu, Wanita itu memutuskan untuk meningalkan kedua orang itu.**

**Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar lalu saat ia sudah berada di luar dengan perlahan ia menutup pintu itu lalu ia menaiki tangga dan menuju kedapur untuk melanjutkan acara masaknya.**

**Tak lama kemudian pria itu selesai memainkan lagu instrument itu, Lalu ia sedikit meregangkan jari-jarinya karena memainkan Gitar itu sangat melelahkan apalagi kau harus berhati-hati saat memainkannya jika saja penempatan jari pada Kunci dan pemetikan gitar yang salah akan menimbulkan suara yang fales saat memainkanya.**

"**Hhhhh memainkan gitar itu sangat melelahkan" Gerutu Pria itu sambil menghela nafas.**

"**Tou-Chan mainkan lagi." Teriak anak itu dengan mata berbinar **

"**Tapi-" **

"**Kumohon...!" Melas bocah itu kepada sang ayah.**

"**Baiklah." Pria itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan perkataan anaknya itu**

**SETENGAH JAM KEMUDIAN**

"**Tou-Chan mainkan lagi...!" Rengek sang bocah kepada pria yang dipanggil ayah itu**

"**Tapi Tou-Chan capek."**

"**Tou-Chan JELEK...!" Anak itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan Dada dan mengembungkan pipinya lalu ia membuang kearah lain pura-pura marah**

"**Tapi Tou-Chan capek, Bagaimana kalau Tou-Chan ajarkan cara bermain Gitar kepada Naru-Chan jadi Naru-Chan bisa memainkan Lagu itu sendiri" Bujuk sang ayah kepada Anaknya itu**

"**Benarkah..." Jawab Anak itu bersemangat, Pria itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya**

"**Yaaaaayyyyy..." Anak itu melompat-lompat kesana kemari saking senangnya.**

"**Naru-Chan Hati-hati di situ banyak Gitar Koleksi Tou-Chan" Nasihat pria itu**

"**Tenang saja Tou-chan aku tidak akan menjatuhkanya" Kata Anak itu sambil terus melompat-Lompat, Pria itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah anak yang hiperaktif itu**

"**MINATO , NARUTO MAKAN MALAM NYA SUDAH SIAPP...!" Suara Wanita bersurai merah yang , berasal dari dapur itu membuat Bocah yang bernama Naruto menghentikan kegiatan melompat-Lompatnya**

"**Waahhhh Makan malam sudah jadi horeee, Tou-Chan ayo kita makan aku sudah lapar" Ajak Naruto kepada ayahnya yang bernama Minato itu**

"**Ayo, Tou-Chan juga sudah lapar" Jawab Minato**

"**Gendong..." Rengek Manja Naruto sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya keatas meminta agar digendong**

"**Oke tapi di punggung Tou-Chan saja ya" Ucap Minato sambil menaruh Gitarnya lalu berdiri,**

"**Ayo sini" Minato berjongkok memunggungi Naruto agar Naruto dapat Naik keatas punggungnya**

**Naruto langsung naik keatas punggung Minato, Pada saat berdiri Minato sedikit membenarkan posisi Naruto di punggungnya agar tidak jatuh**

"**pegangan ya Naru-Chan supaya tidak jatuh"**

"**Un" Jawab Naruto sambil mempererat lingkaran tanganya di leher Minato**

"**J-jangan kencang-kencang Tou-chan tidak bisa n-nafas" Ujar Minato sedikit terbata akibat lehernya tercekik kedua tangan Naruto.**

"**Upssss Gomen... hehe" cengir Naruto tanpa bisa dilihat Minato**

**Minato dan Naruto yang berada di gendongan Minato langsung menuju ke ruang makan dimana tempat makanan sudah tersaji**

"**Huwaaaaa Kaa-Chan membuat Ramen" Pekik Naruto senang sambil berusaha turun dari punggung Minato**

"**Pelan-pelan Naru-Chan nanti jatuh" Minato sedikit berjongkok agar Naruto bisa turun**

**Setelah Turun dari punggung Minato, Naruto langsung duduk di sebuah bangku disebrang Kushina yang sudah duduk menunggu mereka daritadi, Minato duduk disebelah Kanan Kushina**

"**Waaahhhh aku sudah tidak sabar" Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil sumpit yang ada disebelah kanan mangkuk ramennya**

"**Ittadakimasu" Naruto langsung menyeruput ramen yang ada di mangkuknya**

**malam itu mereka habiskan dengan bercanda ria di meja makan, terlihat raut Bahagia dari seluruh Anggota keluarga itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Life As Guitarist**

**14 TAHUN KEMUDIAN ATAU MASA SEKARANG**

"Sial aku bisa terlambat" Umpat pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil melihat Jam tangan digital miliknya sambil berlari di sebuah koridor dengan banyak pintu yang bertuliskan variasi kata mulai dari ruangan khusus pemain Violin,Harpa, DLL

"Itu dia ruangan ku" Ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap kearah pintu bertuliskan namanya, pemuda itu langsung mem

buka pintu itu dan ditutup kembali

"Sial aku harus langsung berganti pakaian" Pemuda itu langsung menaruh Tas yang berisi Gitar yang daritadi ia Gendong di pinggir meja rias, lalu ia langsung membuka lemari tempat menaruh baju.

**SKIP TIME**

"**Ya terima kasih atas penampilan saxophone anda saudara Shikamaru semoga penampilan anda dapat menghibur para penonton di sini." **Suara pembawa acara terdengar dari balik tirai penutup panggung dan tempat persiapan

"**Dan sekarang kami akan menampilkan seorang Gitarist muda yang yang sangat berbakat, Ya inilah dia Uzumaki Naruto"** Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar sambil mengiringi munculnya Naruto dengan setelan Hitam dan Sebuah Gitar yang ditentengnya

Suara tepuk tangan mulai berhenti Saat Naruto sudah duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan, Keadaan menjadi hening seketika '**sial kenapa aku malah menjadi gugup'** batinnya, entah ia gugup karena menjadi perhatian para penonton atau karena memang ini pertama kalinnya ia berada di sebuah panggung.

Karena sebenarnya ia mulai dikenal sebagai Gitarist handal melalui sebuah media di internet yang bernama Google

Lama ia terdiam sampai ia menghela nafas panjang lalu menempatkan jari tangan kirinya di beberap fret dan langsung memetik senar-senar, Naruto memetik gitarnya dengan sangat merdu dan membuat para penonton bagaikan disurga pada saat mendegar petikan Gitar itu.

Para penonton menutup matanya menikmati tiap Nada yang dihasilkan oleh Gitar Naruto.

Pada Saat Lagu itu selesai dimainkan para penonton sontak berdiri dan memberikan tepukan yang meriah Untuk Naruto.

'**Huffttttt Permainan kali ini berjalan lancar' **Batin Naruto lega.

"**Luar biasa sekali, sungguh permainan Gitar yang sangat Fantastis dan lagu yang dipilih juga lagu classic yang luar biasa. Permainan Gitar mu mengingatkan ku pada Gitarist Legendaris bernama Minato Namikaze"** Puji pembawa acara itu kepada Naruto

'**HEHEHE aku kan memang belajar darinya lagipula kan dia ayahku' **Batin Naruto dalam Hati

"**Terima kasih atas partisipasi anda dalam acara penggalangan Dana untuk korban penyakit Cancer dunia, Semoga Kami-Sama membalas kebaikanmu"**

"Ya sama-sama" Jawab Naruto, Naruto langsung keluar dari panggung lewat tirai pembatas itu dan berjalan kearah ruang gantinya

"Hhhhh melelahkan sekali" Guman Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri

"Yoshhh habis ini aku langsung pulang dan langsung tidur" Seru Naruto bersemangat sambil memasuki Ruang gantinya

Sesudah mengganti pakaian Naruto langsung menuju ke parkiran tempat di mana ia memarkirkan mobilnya yang bermerk **Aston Martin Vanquish**

Naruto menaruh Gitarnya didalam Bagasi lalu menutup bagasi dan langsung masuk ke kursi pengemudi

Ia menyalakan mobil itu, tak lama mobil itupun keluar dari tempat parkir itu dan langsung menapaki jalanan Konoha yang lumayan sepi Karena sudah Larut Malam.

Beberapa Menit kemudian Naruto sudah sampai di depan pagar sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil juga, Naruto memencet tombol Hijau di sebuah remote lalu Naruto memasukan mobilnya sambil berjalan dengan perlahan di dalam mobil Naruto memncet tombol merah untuk menutup kembali pagar itu.

Ia memarkirkan mobil itu digarasi dalam rumah lalu ia mengambil Gitar didalam bagasi lalu menutup bagasi itu, Naruto masuk kedalam rumah melalui pintu yang menghubungkan garasi dan rumahnya

Naruto meletakan gitar itu diatas sofa di ruang keluarga yang berisikan sofa, meja, dan TV LCD yang tertempel di dinding

Naruto langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukannya ia tampak sedikit bercermin untuk melihat wajahnya yang sudah sangat kusut ya wajar saja ia tidak pernah tidur lebih dari jam 1.

"Sial sepertinya aku terkena imsomnia" Gerutu Naruto sambil melihat kantung matanya yang berwarna Hitam

"Untung aku membeli obat tidur"

Naruto langsung berjalan menuju kearah kamarnya sambil membawa obat tidur di tangan kiri dan gelas berisi air putih di tangan kanan, lalu ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan menelan obat itu disusul dengan meminum air putih

"Huh akhirnya aku akan tidur juga"

Perlahan penglihatan Naruto mulai berkunang-kunang, namun saat matanya akan tertutup rapat tiba-tiba saja suara pesan masuk mengagetkannya

"Sial siapa yang buat pesan malan-malam begini" Gerutu Naruto.

Ia menyalakan Handphone bermerk Apple dengan wallpaper ia dengan keluarganya, ia merasa sedikit sedih karena jauh dari orang tuanya setelah melihat wallpaper itu karena ia tinggal di Konoha sedang Orang tuanya tinggal di Suna

Lalu ia melihat nomor pengirim pesan itu lalu membaca pesan yang dikirim orang itu

**FROM: Sakura**

**TO: Baka Kitsune**

**Message:**

**Hei Baka semoga kau datang pada Reuni SMA Konoha besok, jam 12 di gedung bundar Konoha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hadeuh akhirnya selese capek juga buat kyk gini oo iya buat apdet silahkan reader san yang menentukan**

**Bagaiman baguskah? Jelekkah? Hime tau pas ceritanya udh balik kemasa skrng malah jadi Gaje**

**Maaf ya hime soalnya udh capek banget jadi pikiranya blank gitu semoga aja chap depan gak kyk gitu XD**

**Yosssshhh sudah selesai cuap-cuap dari saya**

**Hmmm saya menerima review dalam bentuk apapun mau Kritik,Saran,Flame Dll**

**Sign-hime-chan1301**

**Bandung,29 Sep. 13**

**REVIEW YO REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
